Jeff's Journey: Kanto
by Pokemaster39
Summary: On a journey through Kanto, Jeff is joined by friends and Pokémon in his goal to become a Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and never will.**

**This is my first fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1**

For most kids, it was a normal day in the small town of Pallet, located in the south-west part of the Kanto region. But for Jeff, today was special. Today would be the day that he would follow in his father's footsteps, Ash Ketchum, and become a Pokémon trainer!

Jeff woke up and bounded down the stairs to find his mom cooking a big breakfast of eggs, sausages, pancakes, and toast. His mom, Misty, turned around from the stove and gave Jeff a hug.

"Jeff, you're so grown up. You are finally going to go on your journey and become a master, just like your father. Speaking of which, where is he?" His mom asked just as Jeff's father came running down the stairs, a Pikachu not far behind.

"Morning Jeff!" His dad said. "I wanted to see you off!"

"Pipipika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Good morning, Pikachu! I can't believe that it is time for me to go already." Jeff said. "Hey Mom, I am going to go get my Pokémon and then come home for breakfast. Is that ok?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. And remember, choose wisely." Misty replied.

"Okay. Bye! See you soon!"

Jeff was a kid standing at about 5" 1', with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Running through the small streets of Pallet, our hero was greeted by some neighbors, wishing him luck on his journey.

Finally arriving at the lab, Jeff knocked the door three times. Opening the door was Professor Samuel Oak. Professor Oak was a man around the age of 65. He had sandy hair and was wearing khakis with a red shirt and white lab coat. "Hello Jeff. You are probably here for your Pokémon."

"Yes sir! I thought about it, and I am ready to make my decision." Jeff replied.

"That's wonderful! Unfortunately, all of the starter Pokémon are gone. I gave them all away about a month ago. But don't worry." Professor Oak said, seeing Jeff's panicked look. "I was just about to go catch some with my grandson, Ryan. Would you like to come?"

"Yes! Er, um, I mean of course Professor." Jeff said.

"Wonderful! In fact, Ryan should be here by now."

"Gramps! I'm ready to go!" Ryan yelled, walking up the steps to the lab. Ryan stood at about 5"3', had sandy hair, and was wearing cargo pants with a blue t-shirt. Seeing Jeff, Ryan asked, "What's this loser doing here?"

"Ryan, be nice. Jeff is coming along with us. Now, come along, you two." Oak said, heading to the grassy area to the right side of Pallet Town.

Arriving in the grassy area, Oak, Ryan, and Jeff started to search for the three starter Pokémon, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Suddenly, these three Pokémon jumped out from behind a tree.

"Look!" Jeff yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Go Pokéballs!" The Professor yelled, throwing three Pokéballs at the Pokémon. The balls hit, and the three Pokémon were sucked inside. The balls rolled around for about a minute before clicking, signifying that the starter Pokémon of Kanto have been caught.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get back to the lab." The Professor said.

Soon, back at the Professor's lab, Oak released the three Pokémon.

"Char." "Bulba." "Squirtle squirtle." Came the cries of the Pokémon as they were released from their Pokéballs.

"Now boys, these are the starter Pokémon of Kanto. Let me introduce you to Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Jeff, since you were first at the lab, you can choose first." Oak said.

"What?! But I'm your grandson!" Ryan protested.

"Be that as it may, but you were here second." Oak replied. "Now, Jeff, you choose which Pokémon you would like.

"Ok." Jeff said. "I choose-"

**That's all for this time. Who do you think Jeff will choose?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and never will.**

**Chapter 2**

"I choose Charmander." Jeff said.

"Charmander is a great Pokémon, Jeff! I think that he is perfect for you." Oak said as Charmander walked up to Jeff and gave his new trainer's leg a hug. "It looks like Charmander likes you already. Ok Ryan, it's your turn now. Which Pokémon would you like?"

"Finally, I get to choose. I want Squirtle." Ryan rudely said.

"That's another great Pokémon, Ryan."

"Whatever. So, Jeff, want to battle? I want to see how bad you can lose like the failure you are."

Ignoring the insult, Jeff asked, "Don't you think that we should get to know our Pokémon before battling with them?"

"No, what are you, scared?" Ryan taunted.

"Fine. Let's battle. Charmander, battle position!" Jeff yelled.

"Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Wait!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"What, Gramps?" Ryan asked.

"Don't battle in my lab!"

"Oops. Ryan, let's go outside." Jeff said.

Outside, the two boys got into position. "Ok, Jeff, you can have the first move." "Thanks, Ryan. Okay, Charmander, use Growl, and then attack with Scratch!" Charmander emitted a strange sound from his mouth, lowering Squirtle's defense. He then lunged at Squirtle with his little claws glowing. "Okay Squirtle, use Withdraw, then Tail Whip, and finally Tackle." Ryan ordered calmly. Squirtle went back into his shell, so Charmander's Scratch was completely ineffective. He then waved his tail around, lowering Charmander's defense, and finally Tackling into Charmander. Charmander fell backwards, yelping in what was most surely pain. Jeff called to Charmander, "Charmander, get up, I know you can do it, buddy. I believe in you!" "-I can't let my trainer down-." Charmander thought. Charmander struggled to his feet. "Yes! I knew that you could do it, Charmander!" Jeff yelled in happiness. "Now use Scratch!" Instead, little balls of fire shot from Charmander's mouth, hitting Squirtle, knocking the turtle Pokémon out. "Wow, Charmander, you learned Ember, great job!" "Char!" Charmander cried in happiness.

Ryan looked down at the charred shell of his knocked out Squirtle, before finally, snapping out of his shock. He gritted his teeth at Jeff, who was patting Charmander on his head. "You must have cheated!" Ryan accused, walking over to Jeff. "There is no way that your stupid lizard could have beaten me!"

"Ryan, stop being a sore loser. Jeff won fair and square. I saw it." Professor Oak said, scolding Ryan.

"Whatever, you just got lucky."

"Anyway, great battle you two. I have something to give you." Professor Oak said, pulling two red devices out of his lab coat. "This is called a Pokédex. It records data on Pokémon that you see and catch. It's kind of like an electronic encyclopedia." Professor Oak said, giving the two boys the Pokédexes. "Also, here are five Pokéballs. They are for catching wild Pokémon. Good luck on your journey, you two." Professor Oak said, finishing his speech.

"Whatever. Jeff, I will crush all of your dreams and become the Master of Kanto, and nothing will get in my way." Ryan said menacingly as he recalled Squirtle and storming off.

"Okaaaayyyyyyy, well, Professor, I'm going back to my house for some breakfast. Thank you for everything!" Jeff said, motioning for Charmander to follow him out of the battlefield and to his house. Before he could take five steps, however, he felt a tugging on his leg. Looking down, he saw Bulbasaur, who had come to watch the battle.

"Jeff, it looks like Bulbasaur wants to go with you." Oak said, observing the scene.

"Bulbasaur, is this true?" Jeff said in astonishment. Bulbasaur nodded, confirming Oak's and Jeff's suspicions.

"Well, in this case, here is Bulbasaur's Pokéball." Oak said, handing Jeff a Pokéball.

"I promise to take good care of both Charmander and Bulbasaur." Jeff said, recalling both of them. "Bye, Professor!"

"Goodbye, Jeff!"

Leaving the battlefield, Jeff headed in the direction of Route 1, thinking that he could catch a third member of his team and still be back for breakfast. Walking into the grass, he started searching for a Pokémon for his team. Hearing a rustling behind a bush, he released Charmander and told his to use Ember on the bush. Charmander obliged releasing and Ember attack.

"PIKA!" Came the pained reply. A Pikachu came flying out of the bushes, with minor burns on its body. This Pikachu, however, had orange fur instead of the usual yellow. This meant that it was a Shiny Pokémon. Jeff was ecstatic. "Wow, there is no way I'm letting this get away. Bulbasaur, battle position! Use Vine Whip to hold the Pikachu in place while Charmander, keep Scratching it!" Bulbasaur emerged in a flash of white light and followed his trainer's orders, Charmander doing the same. However, it only took one Scratch before Pikachu was out cold. "Okay, now go Pokéball!" Jeff yelled. The ball sucked Pikachu in, before instantly clicking, signifying the capture of the Shiny Pokémon. "Yes! Good job, you guys! Now, let's get home." Jeff said, calling back Charmander and Bulbasaur and attaching their Pokéballs to his belt and running back in the direction of his house.

**Meanwhile in the trees**

"Target confirmed. He has captured the special Pikachu." A mysterious man said to his partner.

"Crap! Now we have to steal it!" His partner said.

"All in good time, my friend." He said, eying Jeff's retreating form. "All in good time."

**Okay, that's it for now. So Jeff has a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Pikachu. Which Pokémon do you think that he will capture next? And who are these mysterious people watching Jeff? This is Pokemaster39, signing off.**


End file.
